Willow Larson
by AshlynnAndWendy
Summary: {Mockingjays from the Hunger Games exsist in this.} {I will make the blurb more intresting when I am done.} Willow is a Divergent who chooses Dauntless as her new faction
1. Chapter 1

"100 years ago our founders created a system in which they believed would create ever-lasting peace. They divided Chicago into 5 different factions. Abnegation the selfless, Erudite the intelligent, Dauntless the brave, Amity the peaceful and Candor the honest. On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives after taking an aptitude test which will say what faction they belong in. Regardless at the Choosing Ceremony you are able to pick a faction of your own choice. Once you chose a faction there is no going back. Fail the new faction and you are kicked out of society and you will be Factionless. I advise you to choose wisely." Lawrence Ablick finished. He was apart of the Erudite council. Tomorrow we were going to have our aptitude tests and he was giving us a big lecture. I started to walk back to my house. I looked up and sighed. My house was the same as the rest, big and white. My mom was reading a book while my dad was staring at the computer screen. My sister came out with dinner when I sat down. "Thank you darling, Avril." My dad said when she put his plate in front of him. We all started to eat.

"Did you know that Erudite might be leading the government soon?" My mom asked us. "But Abnegation leads the government." I say. "Willow it _might_ happen." My dad said. Avril nodded her head. "Willow want some tips for the test tomorrow?" She asked me changing the subject. "Sure." I replied. "Pick your test result." She said smiling and then walked off. _"Why did I fall for that?" _ I kept asking myself. I went upstairs after I finished my food. I looked into Avril's room and sneaked over to her desk. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!" She screamed at me while I opened a drawer. I ran and jumped into my bed. I fell asleep shortly after that. I was woken up by my sister the next day. "Don't want to be late for your aptitude test." She told me loudly. I pushed her off my bed and then got up. She left the room and I got dressed. I looked in the mirror. "Blue." I said quietly sighing. It was always blue. I was wearing a light blue dress with my hair down. I had long blonde hair. I went downstairs and my dad was waiting for me. He passed me a roll and then shooed me out the door. I walked to where the aptitude test was taking place and sat down patiently waiting for my name to be called.

I heard my name come out of the PA. "Willow Larson." I got up and walked to the door. The door slid open and I went in. A girl with natural red hair was standing at the table at the table holding some sort of bottle. "I'm Emma and I will be doing your test today." She told me while leading me to the chair. "Are you nervous?" She asked me. "Not even close to nervous. Im terrified." She was wearing a white top with black leggings. I suppose she was Candor. "Drink this." Emma told me while passing me a serum. I opened my mouth and let the serum drip in.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and I looked around. Emma wasn't beside me anymore. I got off the chair. It was pitch black. Street lights came on and I saw people that looked like me everywhere. I ran over to one and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and everyone else disappeared except me and her. "Take the sandwich away from the man." She said as a homeless man from Factionless appeared. "Why? He needs it." I told her. "Take it or they will kill him." She said. "Who will kill him?" I asked. "Too late." She told me as she raised her left hand. I turned around and I saw a masked woman going to shoot the man. I ran over to the homeless man. The woman put her finger on the trigger. I ran faster and jumped in front of the man. A bullet came out of the gun and I fell to the ground. The girl took of her mask and started to laugh coldly. She bit the sandwich the man had. I slowly got up and took the sandwich to the man. I suddenly I woke up back in reality. I unclipped the headpiece from my head and sat up. "Oh my god…" Emma was mumbling over and over. "What were my results?" I asked her. She turned around to face me. "They were inconclusive." She whispered and then added, "Tell your family you got sick and I sent you home." She grabbed my arm while pulling me off the chair. I got up off the chair. "Tell me my results!" I told her fiercely. "Fine." She said. She pulled me to the side of the room. "They were Abnegation, Amity, Dauntless and Erudite." She said whispering. "That's impossible!" I say. "Not impossible. Just extremely rare. You are able to overcome and take control of your fears. Your mind works in a million different ways. The only way to survive is to hide in a faction, they are scared of you. Your fears wake you up instead of shutting you down." She said and then slowly added, "They call it Divergence. Willow do not pick Erudite. They will discover you and kill you. You are Divergent." She opened the back door, pushed me out and mouthed, "Do not pick Erudite." I walked home and my parents were waiting at the door. I opened it and hit my dad in his nose by mistake. "What were your results?" They said in unison excitedly. "Umm…" I whispered and then said, "Amity. That was my result." I told them. They were disappointed that I didn't say Erudite. I walked upstairs and went to bed. I got changed and put my hair in a braid.

I woke up the next morning. I looked over at my closet. My light blue dress was hanging there. I got up and undid my braid. This made my hair all wavy. I took my dress off the hanger and then put it on. I got a piece of white ribbon and tied it around the waist of my dress. I looked in the mirror and I saw Emma saying, "Do not pick Erudite, you are Divergent." I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I opened them again and I just saw my own reflection. I walked downstairs and everyone was eating toast. "Why blue clothes? Why always blue?" I said out loud. "It helps refresh the mind. Now don't get too worked up about it, hippie." Avril said chewing on her toast. I did a sarcastic laugh at Avril's hippie comment. "Keep that up and you might fail the happy test and not be able to sing the happy song!" Avril said laughing. "Avril, you know I might not pick Amity." I told her. "Why you won't be accepted at Candor. You are such a liar." She said. I took knife, put butter on it and flung it at her face. The only thing Avril loved more than her perfect iQ was her perfect appearance. "Take it as an upgrade." I said as she ran into the bathroom. My parents gave me dirty looks as she screamed while looking in the mirror. My family and I went to The Hob for the Choosing Ceremony. Hosting it this year was Jeanie Matthews.

"Welcome, welcome. Our perfect system can only keep running with each and one of you to choose your rightful place. So please choose wisely. Good luck." She said. "Faction before blood." Everyone replied in unison. I squeezed my dad's hand. "Julia Roberts. Abnegation." Jeanine said. The names continued. "Jake Farrow. Candor." I looked around. More and more names were being called. "Avril Larson." Avril walked up to Jeanie. Avril took the knife and cut her hand. She sighed and brought her hand over to a bowl. Her blood drop falls down. "Erudite." My parents look relieved as Avril walks back up to us. "Willow Larson." I walk up to Jeanie. She gives me a smile that looks really fake. I pick up the knife slowly. One choice can destroy you while it can also give you a new life. I bit my lip. I looked over at Jeanie. It wasn't the fact she probably saw right through me that scared me. It was the icy look she gave me. I cut my hand and tightened my fist. Grey stone for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless and glass for Candor. I remembered what Emma said, "They will kill you. Hide in a faction to survive." My blood was dripping down faster. I finally made a decision. My blood fell down like a raindrop, gentle but quick. "Dauntless." All the Dauntless wildly cheered and clapped. I saw my parents looked disappointed. That didn't bring me down. I was no longer the little girl from Erudite. I was brave. I walked over to the dauntless and sat down. "Welcome to Dauntless!" A boy said to me.


End file.
